Interview with your lovable characters
by cherryblossomrocks93
Summary: Myself will interview with the characters from Reborn. They have to take part in the interview or they will die. Will also interview with the TYL characters as well. This will no longer be on Hiatus. Now is part 2 which I will update very soon.
1. Interviewing Sawada, Tsunayoshi

I do not own the characters of KHR and some information, but other than that it's purely fan-based

Chapter 1: Sawada, Tsunayoshi interview.

I am your talk show host, Rebornluver93 or you can call me Court-Court. Since today is my first time ever doing this I will pick the easiest person do deal with. So… I would like Sawada, Tsunayoshi first.

Tsuna: "Do I have to?"

Me: If you don't then I will make sure to get Hibari to bite you to death (evil grin), or I will have to kill you myself (gives evil grin again). Ok I will give you the easiest question to start with. When is your birthday?

Tsuna: "October 14."

Me: "Favorite color?"

Tsuna: "Um… brown."

Me: "What is your nickname at school (evil grin)?"

Tsuna: "Do I have to tell you this?"

Me: "Yes, or I will kill you. Now (evil grin)."

Tsuna: "Loser-Tsuna."

Me: "I didn't hear what you said".

Tsuna: "LOSER-TSUNA"

Me: "I still can't hear you."

Tsuna: "LOSER-TSUNA."

Me: "And, why do they call you that?"

Tsuna: "Because I suck at everything."

Me: "Like what?"

Tsuna: "Any type of school related stuff and also bad at sports and also the dumbest person in the whole school."

Me: "Do you have any friends who don't think that you are a loser. Although, I personally think that you are a loser."

Tsuna: "Yamamoto, Gokudera, Oni-chan, Kyoko."

Me: "Please give me their entire names."

Tsuna: "What! Fine. Hayato, Gokudera; Yamamoto, Takeshi; Ryohei, Sasagawa; Kyoko Sasagawa."

Me: "Who do you like the best?"

Tsuna: "I can't say that or I don't wanna say."

Me: "Fine. How many family members do you have?"

Tsuna: "It's only my mom."

Me: "Where's your dad?"

Tsuna: "Don't know and I don't give a care."

Me: "Anybody else, because I know if you are lying or not. Well it doesn't matter because I already know everything about you."

Tsuna: "Then why are you interviewing me and everyone else?"

Me: Because, "I feel like it. Anyways back to the original question."

Tsuna: "If you want to include people living in my house right now, then it would be Lambo, I-Pin, Futa, and Reborn."

Me: "Don't you think Reborn is awesome? I mean the character. I think so myself."

Tsuna: "Maybe. But everything that has happened to me in the last two months, has happened because of Reborn. He's evil."

Random voice: "Really now.

Me: "Who's that, Tsuna?"

Tsuna: "No response."

Me: "Tsuna."

Tsuna: "Reborn!"

Reborn: "I will show you my evilness. Time to get shot. Dying-Will Time."

Tsuna: "Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Please help me Court-Court."

Me: "Do it, Reborn. I don't care. Just as long as I can see any boy's chest. He-he-he-he-he-he! Well that's all for today. Oh by the way, I don't think that Tsuna is a loser."

Well that is the first interview. I will be accepting request for the next person. Until then. Good Bye.


	2. Interviewing, Rokudo, Mukuro

Me: I do not own the characters of KHR and some information, but other than that it's purely fan-based.

Chapter 2: Interview Rokudo, Mukuro

Me: "Once again Rebornluver93 is your talk show host. This time I would like to interview Mukuro Rokudo."

Mukuro: "It's a real pleasure to have me this time, but make it quick."

Me: "Okay. The same rules apply to you just like Loser-Tsuna."

Tsuna: "Hey! I'm not a loser!"

Me: (ignores Tsuna) "Once again, if you don't answer these questions then either I will kill you or this time I would make Haru put on your favorite costume."

Mukuro: … (twitches)

Me: Okay. "Once again easiest question comes first. Ready?"

Mukuro: "Whatever. Just make this really quick."

Me: (ignores Mukuro) "When is your birthday?"

Mukuro: "June ninth."

Me: "How old are you?"

Mukuro: "Um, 15. You didn't ask the loser this question before."

Me: "Good, because I am still older than you are by exactly 10 months." Ha-ha-ha-ha.

Mukuro: "You don't look like you are 16. You look more like if you are 12."

Me: "Whatever. Second question."

Mukuro: "You mean the third question." (sweat drops)

Me: "Whatever. Do you wear glasses?"

Mukuro: "Why?"

Me: "Because, I don't think that a person can naturally have one red eye and one purple eye."

Mukuro: "Fine. I did have glasses at one point of time."

Me: "Next question. Why does your hair look like a pineapple?"

Mukuro: … (left eye twitches)

Me: "You have to answer the question."

Mukuro: "I didn't do it intentionally. Does my hair really look like a pineapple to all of you stupid fangirls and other people?"

Everyone: "Yea!!!!!!"

Me: "Ha, they do think so. Well we wouldn't call you pineapple head if a special somebody didn't come up with the idea of your hair looking like a pineapple."

Mukuro: "And who is this someone?"

Me: (evil grin) "Ken was the one."

Mukuro: (right eye twitches) "Really now."

Me: "Yep. But I'm not done interviewing you yet. After your interview you can beat up Ken. Anyways, next question. Why do you hate Hibari?"

Mukuro: "That's a secret."

Me:" Come on. Tell me."

Mukuro: "No."

Me: "Fine. Next question."

Mukuro: "How many more of these stupid questions?"

Me: "I'm almost done. Anyways. Do you like Chrome (evil grin)?"

Mukuro: "As a bigger brother."

Me: "Really now. _I think that you are lying_ (saying this in my head)."

Mukuro: "I'm done with this stupid interview."

Me: "Hold on. Before I go I want to give you a present."

Mukuro: "Really."

Me: "Yep. Hold on one moment."

Five minutes later…

Me: "Found it. Now close your eyes."

Mukuro: (closes eyes).

Me: "Open."

Mukuro: … (right eye twitches)

Me: "I gave you a pineapple so that you can throw it at Ken (evil grin)."

Mukuro: "You're annoying (vanishes)."

Me: "Thanks for the compliment (waves back). Okay people there are things that I would like to point out. I lied."

Everyone: "Huh?"

Me: "I don't know who came up with the idea of his hair looking like a pineapple, but I know that Ken didn't say though. Ha-ha-ha-ha."

Everyone: "She's evil."

Me: "Until next time."

After the interview…

Mom: "Why are you smiling all evil?"

Me: "Because I feel like it, now can you please leave alone, damn women."

Mom:" What did you say?" (left eye twitches)

Me: "You heard me, Damn women."

Mom: (twitches again) "I am going to beat you."

Me: "What did I say?"

Mom: "Don't act like you didn't say anything."

Me: "But I didn't."

Mom: "Liar. You know that lying is bad in this house. And cussing at your mom names."

Me: Please don't. I swear I didn't say anything. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

One week later, I founded out what I said to my mom that night after the Mukuro interview. Darn. I don't cuss. The only explanation that I could think of was that Mukuro had possessed me that night.

That's all for my interview. Hope you enjoyed it, and like I said before I am looking for some requests.


	3. Interviewing, Superbi,Squalo

Like I said before, I do not own KHR or the characters.

Chapter 3: Interviewing Superbi, Squalo.

Me: " Hopefully this one won't turn as bad as the last one. Well anyways, welcome to Interviewing your Favorite Characters of Reborn, or Die with Shame. Okay today I have a something that I should tell you before the show starts. Do you see earplugs on the back of your seats?"

Everyone: "Yea. Why?"

Me: "Just do it or you will become deaf (puts earplugs on). Anyways, I would like to interview…

Random voice: "Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Me: (twitches) "Superbi, Squalo. The loudest Mafia member on the whole entire face of this damn world."

Everyone: "I can see why she told us to put the earplugs on."

Squalo: "You better make this a quick one, you damn bitch."

Me: "What did you say to me? And would you please quiet your voice to 11 font."

Squalo: Make it quick.

Me: (ignores saying) "Okay, all you have to do is to answer my questions. If you don't then I will kill you or I will make Lussuria dress you like a girl. Pick your poison. Okay, first question. When is your birthday?"

Squalo: "March 13."

Me: "What's your favorite color?"

Squalo: "Silver."

Me: "Okay, let's go with some harder questions. Do you like the Varia?"

Squalo: "If I didn't like it, then why would I even be in this series?"

Me: "Good question. Anyways, do you like to serve Xanxus?"

Squalo: "Sometimes only when he doesn't smash the earplugs or…"

Me: "Or what? Don't worry, I won't tell."

Squalo: "Or when he is talking about he hates the new Tenth Vongola boss for 24/7."

Me: "Too bad Xanxus wasn't here. Next question. What kind of shampoo and conditioner do you use for your long, silky, and smooth hair (pets Squalo's hair)?"

Squalo: … (eye twitches)

Me: "Because I can't get my hair to be that pretty."

Squalo: "Quit making fun of me, you damn women."

Me: "I'm not making fun of you. I'm just asking a simple question."

Squalo: "Get to the next question already."

Me: "Why did you grow your hair out?"

Squalo: "I told you to stop making fun of my hair."

Me: "Well, I saw a younger picture of you when you had short hair. Now that I think about, it looks like Dino's but only it's silver."

Squalo: …

Me: "Next question. Did you and Dino go to the same school together? Both of your uniforms look the exact same. And aren't you the same age as him anyways?"

Squalo: "That's the reason why I decided to let my hair grow out, because of that damn guy."

Me: "Don't say bad things about Dino. Okay, last question. What is your favorite saying?"

Squalo: "Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Me: "I should've known. Oh and before you go, I want you to close your eyes."

Squalo: "Should I or should I not."

Me: "If you don't then you will get punished (evil grin)."

Squalo: Fine (closes eyes).

Me: Okay. One, two, three, open your eyes.

Squalo: "Wha." (Reborny glomps him)

Me: that's all for today. I was wrong about one thing. Remember how I said that Ken didn't call him pineapple head, well I was so wrong. (innocent mistake) But I still love Ken. Until next time.


	4. Interviewing Spanner

Me: I'm getting really bored of saying this over and over so I am going to have someone else say it (could've been done already but, oh well. Say it girly long haired guy, or DIE.

Squalo: "Quit making fun of me already. Rebornluver93 does not own KHR characters or KHR."

Me: "Wow. That was really quiet for the loudest Mafia member. Oh well. Back to the story or interview."

Chapter 4: Interviewing Spanner (eighth fav).

Me: "Once again, this is your talk show host, Rebornluver93. And once again… I think that you guys get the picture already. This time I would like to interview Spanner, everyone's beloved mechanist and who made our Tsuna's X burner."

Spanner: "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Me: "Remember you have to answer all of the questions or you will die or I will kill Tsuna, so that you can't collect data anymore."

Tsuna: "What! Why is it always me!?"

Me: "Okay (ignores Tsuna). Ready?"

Spanner: "Yep."

Me: "Okay, first question. When is your birthday?"

Spanner: "That's a secret. Sorry though."

Me: "This next question was not by me. This time it's by Sannin—Songo. Why do you have that epic swirl in your hair?"

Spanner: "Because, whenever I have a hard time doing something that relates to machinery, I play around with it. And I think that it looks cool."

Me: "Um, cool. More like cute or hot."

Spanner: "Did you say something?"

Me: "Nothing. Next question. Why do you have lollipops?"

Spanner: "For one, they are yummy. And they help someone's abilities."

Me: "Abilities?"

Spanner: "Like mental and physical abilities."

Me: "Can I please have one?"

Spanner: "Sure. Which one?"

Me: "Sour Apple. (starts licking the lollipop) Wow. These are really good. Can I have about two more?"

Spanner: "Sure, I guess. "

Me: "Yay! Anyways back to answering questions. Where did you first met Irie Shouichi?"

Spanner: "It was back at some competition at our highschool. And I guess that is probably the reason why I am here right now."

Me: "The interview is done."

Spanner: "Really?"

Me: "Yep. Now close your eyes and don't move."

Spanner: "Sure."

Me: (glomps Spanner and takes him back to my house)

Spanner: "Where are you taking me?"

Me: "You are going to be with me forever and ever."

Spanner: "Someone please help me!"

Back at my house…

Mom: "Why is there a man in my house, other than your father."

Me: "Can I keep him?"

Spanner: "Please help me!"

My sister Cat: (comes to see what the commotion is all about) "Why is there a man being taken hostage?"

Mom: "You let go of him right now."

Me: "But… okay fine."

Spanner: "Oh thank you so much (runs away)."

Me: (thinks to self) "I will get you next time."

Well that is the end of the interview. Spanner was a really hard one because, I didn't have that much info about him. Hopefully you like it. Until next time.


	5. Interviewing Belphegor

Me: Okay girly man, say what you need to say.

Squalo: Once again the brat does not own KHR or the characters, like me. Voiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: That is so annoying. If my hearing begins to deteriorate, then I know who I can blame.

Chapter 5: Interviewing Belphegor

Me: Hi, this rebornluver93, blah, blah… I feel really tired, but I will try my hardest (yawns). Today I would like to interview, our favorite so calls himself Prince (yawns) or Bel.

Bel: Ushishshishi.

Me: I feel like that I shouldn't be here. I'm going to die, which most people wouldn't mind. Oh well.

Bel: That's because I'm a prince. Ushishshishi. I can kill anyone whenever I feel like it.

Me: That's very reassuring. Anyways let's get on with the interview. First question, when is your birthday?

Bel: December 22.

Me: I feel really old right now. Because I am sixteen and was born sometime in August.

Bel: So that means…

Me: Call me senpai. Anyways, second question, what is your favorite color?

Bel: Red, of course. It represents when people are dying because of me with blood splattered everywhere. Ushishishi.

Me: I feel like I am going to throw up. Just for your information, I am bulimic and it is very bad too (throws up behind the stage).

Five whole minutes later…

Me: Okay I'm done throwing up and back to business. Third question. Why do you hate your older twin brother so much?

Bel: Because, he is not princely like, unlike myself.

Me: Talk about yourself. (Gets stabbed thousands of times)

Bel: Second, he tries his hardest to copy my laugh. And we all know that his laugh sucks. It's just not that creepy. Ushishishi

Me: That's something that I would not be proud of. Fourth question. What are your hobbies? Killing people or teammates, doing creepy laughs, and teasing people are not answers.

Bel: That's mostly all that I like to do. Others are eating sushi and killing teddy bears, slicing them by the throat. Ushishishi.

Me: Those are such great hobbies (sarcastically). Especially the killing teddy bears by the throat. I remember my sister doing that to our Barbie's or we would put them on top of the ceiling fan and watch them fall off and die. Kufufufu. Opps. I just did a Mukuro laugh.

Bel: That is one thing that we had in common, when we were little. Ushishishi.

Me: I'm not done yet. If there were people, who you would save from getting killed?

Bel: That's such an easy question. No one, except for Xanxus, only because he is my boss.

Me: You're such a good person.

Bel: Thank you princess.

Me: There's been something that has been bugging me. Why do you call every single girl princess?

Bel: Because you all are princess to me.

Me: Okay. That kinda sounded wrong to me. Next. If you were living another life, what would you do?

Bel: I would go to school.

Me: You mean go to school without being a girl. We all know that you were actually Himeko. You can't fool me.

Bel: Fine, you are right about that. Are you done now?

Me: No… (stomach growls). That is all for today. Time for some sushi. Wanna come with me?

Bel: My pleasure.

After the night that Bel and I went to eat some sushi. I was never to be found. Or that's what he thought. The truth is I can actually cast illusions. Mwehwehweh. Until next time.


	6. Interviewing Skull

Me: Okay loud, obnoxious and long haired guy say your line.

Squalo: Voiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Quit calling be that, brat. Rebornluver93 does not own KHR!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Interviewing Skull

Me: Once again, blah, blah. I feel really, super-duper-duper tired today. So you guys need to bear with me. So today, someone else is going to interview. You can come, Reborn.

Reborn: Thank you. Rebornluver93. Ciaossu, as you all know my name is Reborn. Today I would like to interview, the most useless Arcobaleno of all times. Skull.

Skull: I'm not useless, Reborn. I sometimes hate you.

Me: Don't worry. I'm useless too.

Reborn: You guys should form the "I'm Useless Club."

Me: I so totally agree. Useless people unite. Anyone who thinks that they are useless should join this club.

Everybody in the audience does the face palm, over and over again.

Reborn: There's one thing that we know about Rebornluver93. She's useless.

Me: And darn straight.

Skull: How dare you guys forget about me? This is about me.

Me: Okay. First question…

Skull: I thought that Reborn was interviewing me.

Me: I've changed my mind. First question. How in the world are you considered to have the Purple Pacifier, which is cloud. I mean aren't people who have the Cloud attributes mean, Like Hibari and the first Cloud holder person.

Skull: Not all of the Cloud people have to be mean.

Reborn: You're the only one who is useless and carries the Purple Pacifier.

Me: Anyways next question. Why are you the servant to all of the Arcobaleno?

Skull: They make do it. Or else I would be killed by Reborn.

Reborn: I wouldn't kill you. I might just torture you a lot. He actually enjoys being the servant.

Skull: I do not enjoy being a servant.

Me: Why do you have an octopus as your animal?

Skull: Because it is cool. And original.

Reborn: It is actually useless, but not as useless as Skull.

Me: I see. Next question. I was so focus on the beginning that I forgot to ask you, when is your birthday?

Skull: August 8th.

Reborn: Rebornluver93.

Me: Yeah.

Reborn: I believe I see a pattern, here. Aren't you born on August 9th? He's useless and you are suppose fully useless too.

Me: You are so right. Since you are born on August and are a Leo, can you do a roar for me?

Reborn: This would be him. Meow.

Skull: That is so not like me and as I stated before, I AM NOT USELESS!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Actually this is the first time I heard that, I'm not useless.

Skull: I did say it already.

Reborn: I don't remember you saying anything like that until 1 minute ago.

Me: It's okay, Skull. Not everyone has to be strong like that. It's what's in your heart that counts a person strong.

Skull: Do you really think so.

Me: Yep. And that is all for this interview. Until then Goodbye.

I just realized something about Xanxus. He wanted to become the 10th so bad. In his name the X represents 10. His birthday is October 10 and October is the tenth month. I'm really slow. Just a random bit of information.


	7. Interviewing Gokudera, Hayato

Me: I do not own KHR.

Chapter 7: Interviewing Gokudera, Hayato

Me: My name is Rebornluver93. I would like to interview our favorite right hand man of the Tenth. Gokudera.

Gokudera: I'm his favorite. But why do I have to do an interview with you.

Me: Because somebody and I not going to say who, requested that you should be the next one to get interviewed.

Gokudera: Great. I still don't want to do this.

Me: If you don't then I will get Bianchi.

Gokudera: Fine. Anything but that.

Me: Okay, first question. When is your birthday?

Gokudera: September 9th.

Me: That's only one month after mine. Next question. What is your favorite word?

Gokudera: Tenth.

Me: Who do you respect the most?

Gokudera: Tenth.

Me: Who do think is the best?

Gokudera: Tenth.

Me: Who do you hate the most?

Gokudera: Tenth (didn't think about it). After five minutes of silence, he figured out what he just said.

Me: (Smirks). Oh, really. Hey Tsuna (just now entered the interview, after being shot by Reborn. Just because he was being the loser he was).

Tsuna: What?

Me: I've finally figured out who he hates the most.

Tsuna: Who?

Me: (grins) Gokudera.

Tsuna: (turns pale).

Gokudera: Don't listen to her, Tenth.

Me: Anyways, if you had to list the people who you hate the most, who would it be?

Gokudera: First I now hate you. Second, I hate my sister. Third, I hate Mukuro. Fourth, that knife freak who beaten my up in the Ring battle. Fifth, I hate that stupid, annoying cow.

Me: I feel really sad in the inside. Well all I have to say is that, you should not hate anyone. No matter how much you want to kill them. Anyways, next question. How do you feel about being paired up with Yamamoto?

Gokudera: I have no idea, why you guys think that me and that baseball freak. I hate him too. He thinks that he is the best. When he really isn't. It makes me really sick.

Me: How do you feel being paired up with Tsuna?

Gokudera: I only think of the tenth as a really good friend and boss. I respect him really much even if other people don't. It also makes me sick.

Me: How do you feel being sometimes paired up with Bel?

Gokudera: That is the pairing I hate the most. Who would want to be with that knife freak anyways? Certainly not me.

Random voice: Ushishishi.

Gokudera: (turns pale) Why are you here?

Bel: Because I'm a prince. I'm not a knife freak either. Die, you peasant!

Me: Okay. I don't want any violence in this interview. The only ones who can do that are me and Reborn. Now go away. Anyways. Next question. Are you gay? I hear that some people think so.

Gokudera: Of course not. It's just because I like the tenth very much.

Me: Next question.

Gokudera: More questions?

Me: Yup. You feel like that you should be the tenth's right man, right.

Gokudera: So?

Me: But you have lost most of your battles. Why is that?

Gokudera: Because I have to fight with some of the hardest opponents ever.

Me: Whatever floats your boat. That's all of the questions for today. Until next time.

I've actually done 2 interviews in one day. That's a record. I might actually be done with another interview afterwards. It might be 3 interviews in one day. YAY!!


	8. Interviewing Fran

Me: Gokudera.

Gokudera: What (ticked off)?

Me: You now have to say the special thing.

Gokudera: Rebornluver93 owns KHR.

(moment of silence)

Me: I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!! (shouts like Squalo).

Gokudera: I'm going to be deaf. Rebornluver93 does not own KHR.

Me: That's better.

Chapter 8: Interviewing Fran

* * *

Me: Rebornluver93 is here once again. I'm really hyper today, because I'm going to interview my fourth favorite character of all of Reborn. Fran.

Fran: I'm glad that I am on your top 5 favorite list, did I beat that idiot genius?

Me: Well, yeah. It's because he hasn't done anything in the last 70-80 chapters of the manga. As a matter fact really none of the Varia has done anything, excluding you and Squalo. As a matter of fact I'm gonna (and yes gonna) list my favorite characters in order.

1. Yamamoto

2. Tsuna

3. Colonello (he's hot when older)

**4. Fran**

5. Gokudera

**6. Squalo**

7. Reborn

8. Spanner

**9. Bel**

10. Hibari

Me: And yes I am a Tsuna and Yamamoto fan so get over it.

Fran: At least I beat everyone below me, like our idiot captain and idiot genius.

Me: That you did and let me tell you a little secret (whispers in Fran's ear).

Fran: Really. So all he has to do is not appear in the next 50 chapters and then he will be dropped to 11th place.

Me: Yup. Then his place will go from 9th to 11th. It's as simple as that (wasn't whispering anymore).

Bel: I can hear you. And I have appear since the last 70 to 80 chapters.

Me: Fine, it was in the last 40 to 50 chapters. There's no big difference. If you would mind, can I now please ask Fran questions? I don't want to see any killing (pushes Bel away from the stage).

Fran: Thank god that idiot genius is gone. Anyways you can start.

Me: Thank you. First question. Why in the world are you such a smartass?

Fran: … Of all of the questions to ask, it had to that question. You see when you are in the Varia, by force, you have to make them hate. You have to make sure that hate you so much that they would want you out of there.

Me: Well that so far hasn't got you out of the Varia.

Fran: That's unfortunately true.

Me: Which Varia member do you hate the most?

Fran: All of them. But the one that I hate the most is Bel. With all of this "I'm a prince crap." I'm really stupid, girly, un-cool, cannot fight to save my soul…

Me: Now, now, this isn't an interview to make fun of other people. Next question. How did you meet… you know who… Mukuro?

Fran: That's a secret.

Me: You are not fun. Next question. Can I have your hat?

Fran: Sure! I'm been trying to figure out how to get rid of this stupid hat, which was forced upon me. It's the Varia fault. Ever since their last member died, they made me put on this retarded hat.

Me: Where did you live before the Varia?

Fran: That's also top secret.

Me: Once again, another top secret answer. Do you like M.M?

Fran: (gags) Oh hell no. She is so annoying with all of this "money is the reason to live," crap. I would like her when Hell freezes over.

Me: I have a feeling that would never work out. Back to next question…

Fran: Another question, aren't we done yet?

Me: Of course… not. Last question. How do you feel when people are pairing you up with Bel?

Fran: (gags) I have no idea. But I can tell you one thing though. Bel is gay.

Bel: Die! You smartass froggy!

Fran: (Dodges knives) I believe that you should stop this interview, unless you want see a certain die.

Me: Yeah. I don't want to have blood in this interview. Until next time. Hey stop loving each other!

* * *

I was typing this in school, like a bad little girl. I was not listening to the lecture for my Geography test. I'm so sorry if this sucked really much. Next chapter is going to be a special chapter. Everybody can ask questions to the first eight that were interview. It actually an excuse for me to take a break (no one needs to know that). Until next time. *_*


	9. Reminder!

Reminder: I am still looking for people to ask questions to the first eight. By Sunday night I will start continuing it again for the next character to be interviewed. Please review, because I would like people to tell me how it is. ^_^. I also do the KHR story "Life's Treasure," and please review on that too. ^_^.


	10. Special Chapter

Special chapter

I DO NOT _**OWN **_KHR!!!!

Random Notes. OMG!!!! Last KHR chapter was absolutely… (squeals) awesome. I am sorry for not updating so soon. All this week, I was playing basketball, Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Saturday was the championship game, between our team against another team. Unfortunately, we got second place, but we still got a place. So yeah. Not only that, but I've been reading other manga. I will not be here, on the 20th through the 24th, because of a family fun with another family. I am gonna be so bored. Anyways enough of this, get ready for this dangerous and special interview.

Mukuro: Did you hear that rebornluver93 is not going to interview us anymore? I'm so happy!

Fran: Master… I think I should tell you something.

Mukuro: Not now, Fran. I'm so happy right now. That devil is never coming back to interview us.

Me: Who's a devil?

Mukuro: You are. You are never going to interview us, ever again.

Fran: About that. I really think that I should tell you something.

Me: Yes about that. It is true that rebornluver93 is never going to interview you again, because cherryblossam rocks93 is replacing rebornluver93. It is sad indeed. I think that I should be leaving, see you at the show/interview Muku and Fran.

Fran: Muku.

Mukuro: See you there in the audience

Me: Yes. Goodbye.

Ten minutes later…

Mukuro: I wonder how cherryblossam rocks93 is going to be. Hopefully better than she was.

Fran: I really think that I should tell you…

Mukuro: Be quiet.

Me: ( on the stage) Hello.

Mukuro: Why is she on the stage?

Me: Rebornluver93 is never coming back, because… I changed my user name to cherryblossam rocks93.

Mukuro: 0_0

Fran: That was what I was trying to tell you about.

Me: Okay. Today is a special chapter. The people who I need are… (drums are beating fast) Muku, Belphegor, and of course Fran. Okay, other people are gonna ask you guys questions, so let's get rolling. First it is gonna be kaitlin177's questions to Muku and Belphegor.

Bel: why do you have a tiara? I know it's because you're a prince but in your flashback about killing your twin it was a crown.

Me: 0_0. You had a crown when you were younger.

Bel: I had a crown once, something must be wrong with your eyes.

Me: So says the person who has hair in front of his eyes all the time. I have a theory. Do you want to hear this, Bel?

Bel: I actually don't want to this.

Me: (ignores Bel) The theory is this. Bel was actually a king a really long time ago. But because he killed his brother, he got debumped to a prince and then ran away and joined the Varia and still remains with them till this day.

Bel: You make no sense. And what the hell does debumped mean?

Me: Well, I think it makes perfect sense. Anyways next question for Muku.

Mukuro: If I poked out your red eye would your powers not work anymore?

Me: I so want to try this.

Mukuro: You may not.

Me: Come on. What are you, scared?

Mukuro: Of course not. Keep your hands to yourself.

Me: Please, with a pineapple on top!

Mukuro: I believe it would be cherry on top.

Me: (Pokes his red eye) Ha, caught you off guard.

Mukuro: What the hell did you do? I can't use my powers anymore.

Me: Oh, so it does work after all. You are so funny, Muku

Mukuro: I'll get you one day, and you stop calling me Muku?

Me: (shoves Muku to the back stage) Anyways, these next questions are from xx xx. These next questions are to Fran.

Fran: What do you think of Bel?

Me: Come on tell us?

Fran: I have nothing to hide. I hate him. He is so annoying, especially with his 'Because I am a prince,' crap, he can't fight, and doesn't have a good pose.

Me: That is a little harsh. Next question.

Fran: Any brothers/sisters?

Me: Of course he does. There all named Fran.

Fran: Don't speak lies. Of course, I don't have any brother or sisters.

Me: Next question.

Fran: Are you an emo (I'm not sure what one is anyway)

Me: Let me tell you what an emo is. An emo is a person like Fran. Normally mean and wear black with a little color. They're kinda like Goths, but they have friends.

Fran: No, I am not emo, ignore her.

Me: Next question…

Fran: How many questions do I have left?

Me: You are 30% done with the question. You have seven left. Question.

Fran: What are you interested in? (Music, games etc.)

Fran: That is a secret.

Me: Once again, he has too many secrets. You are so boring, sometimes. Next question.

Fran: What are your hobbies?

Me: Making fun of the Varia members, making the Varia mad, Fran also secretly likes looking at him while he, not Fran, is taking a shower.

Fran: Enough. Yes I agree with the first two answers, but I do not like looking at him.

Me: I'm kidding. Man, you take things way to seriously. Next five questions.

Fran: What do you REALLY think of frogs?

Me: I'm actually wondering about that too.

Fran: They're okay. I don't have anything against frogs, just this hat, because…

Me: Because Bel forced you to wear the frog hat.

Fran: Yes, because of the blonde mop of bastardassery made me wear this.

Me: Question.

Fran: Do you or have you ever had a girlfriend?

Me: He has M.M

Fran: No. She is so annoying and all she talks about is money. Money this, money that.

Me: Question.

Fran: What do you think of your 2nd boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Fran: I have nothing against him.

Me: Huh? What did you say?

Fran: I have nothing against him. I wasn't there during the fight.

Me: I see… next question.

Fran: Talking about clothes, what is your style? (unique, preppy, emo etc.)

Me: That's a secret.

Fran: I really don't have a favorite style, but I can say that…

Me: Emo clothes.

Fran: No, unique clothes.

Me: You would've never said unique clothes. You only said that because… never mind. Last question.

Fran: What is your favorite take out? (Chinese, Italian etc.)

Fran: Um… Japanese, I guess and um… Italian.

Me: Okay. That is all for today. See you guys soon.

* * *

After the show…

Me: What's the matter, Muku.

Mukuro: I thought you said that you were never appearing ever again.

Me: I've never said that. I just said that cherryblossam rocks93 is replacing rebornluver93, not cherryblossam rocks 93 is replacing me, Muku. ^_^

Mukuro: -_- I hate you.

* * *

That is all for the day. See you guys later. Sorry if this sucked. Change of plans. You can ask anybody questions now. So yeah. This chapter was a trial run. I was wondering if anyone was actually gonna ask questions and you did. So I am gonna keep doing this. Bye, bye.


	11. Part 2: Introduction

Here is part 2. This will be a little different than last time. Instead of me asking the questions it is time for you guys (or peoples) to be asking questions to our amazing and different KHR characters. You can ask questions to previous characters from my part 1 session. Charge and go for it.

Tsuna: Why us. Why are you torturing us again?

Me: Because I can and besides it's fun to torture you and your no good self.

Tsuna: This is all Reborn's fault isn't.

(Gets thrown to the ground by Reborn)

Me: Actually no. (Looks around for Tsuna)

Reborn: Quit talking and submit it or die.

Me: Okay don't… (Gets shot and goes to heaven or so they claim) Hahahahaha!


End file.
